Nintendo Unlimited
Nintendo Unlimited, also known as Nintendo Universe in Europe and Nintendo Haven in Japan, is a multiplayer action-adventure sandbox game developed by Embrion. Nintendo Unlimited uses amiibo to function, players can save their figure data to the amiibos and also unlock some special goodies. If the player chooses to not to buy figures separately the character can be unlocked in the Story Mode. The game is split into two modes, the Unlimited/Sandbox mode allows the player to create their own game in an open-world area. They can mix and match pieces from several Nintendo franchises to create their own games. The Story Mode involves traveling through many different Nintendo Worlds completing goals until they fight the World Boss. Characters are restricted by their series until you find a certain item that allows them to enter the world. Bulbs are found in the Adventure Mode and some parts of the Unlimited mode, this is the currency used to purchase pieces for your sandbox. Some parts cannot be purchased unless you make progress in the Adventure Mode. Story Mode: Spark of Imagination A mysterious threat rips a hole through many Nintendo worlds, bringing his minions called "Tendarks". Travel through different dungeon-crawler stages inspired by Nintendo characters, defeat the giant boss version and unlock them. The stages were heavily worked on by the developer and were designed to teach the player some ideas for sandboxes, most of the objects you will see will be available in the Sandbox mode but there are some parts that won't be available to be used. Adventure Mode: The World of Nintendo While there is a story mode, there is a bigger campaign mode through "Adventures". These can take up to 10 hours to complete. Unlike the story mode, almost all of the content in these campaigns cannot be remade in the sandbox mode. *'Adventures: Bowser' Evil Takeover': A 2D/3D platformer that involves you stopping Bowser's plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Adventures: Hyrule Quest': A dungeon crawling and puzzle-solving adventure that puts The Legend of Zelda characters through Hyrule and several dungeons. *'Adventures: F-Zero Grand Prix': Race through several tracks and win the Grand Prix. Controls Gameplay Game Basics Modes Adventure Unlimited Unlimited Mode is a new mode based off the Toy Box Mode in Disney INFINITY. Players can conjure up different video-game and media objects easily. For example, you could have a Goomba infested race track or an obstacle course with objects from many Nintendo series there to hit you. Players each start out with 1000 Bulbs and a certain amount (changing depending on the size of the object placed) of Bulbs will be deducted from the total. Once it runs out, the player must borrow from another or stop building. When they're done, players can upload their stages/worlds through Nintendo Switch Online for people to play only, or post it online for people to see. The player can view the overworld map and select places to put landmarks. Some objects in the game must be unlocked by completing goals in the Adventure mode. Playable Characters All characters can double jump, they have a melee and ranged attack. *Mario: The famous plumber and savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario uses punches and kicks and uses Fireballs as ranged attacks. *Link: The Hero of Time, he uses his sword and shoots arrows. *Samus: The Intergalactic Bounty Hunter from the Metroid series. She uses punches and her Grappling Beam as well as her Charge Shot. World Areas & Gameplay Nintendo Franchises Sandbox Pieces Basic Pieces Game Maker Skybox/Terrain Weapons Melee Weapons Ranged Weapons Vehicles & Mounts There are many ground and flying vehicles as well as Mounts in this game, many of them shrunken down as they are bigger in their actual games. Mounts Ground Vehicles Flying Vehicles Building Sets Complete Set Pieces Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Unlimited Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Toy-to-Life Games